Aquella dulce sensacion
by Giselita
Summary: James vuelve a molestar a Sirius. pero esta vez si quiere salir ileso Lily debera pagar el precio. One-shot


_**Este es un reto que puse en otro foro...sobre "el primer beso" con parejas a eleccion...  
esta es la que yo elegi ...  
la verdad me re gusto la idea...  
y mi mente volo...  
quizas mucho...  
Es lo primero q escribo en mi vida de James y Lily...  
asi que obviamente estaran fuera de caracter...**_

_**y quizas de linea temporal.  
por que no tengo la mas minima idea sobre ellos...  
pero bueno...  
**__**espero que les guste!!**_

_**besotes**_

_**Giselita**_

* * *

El sol estaba en su punto más alto del despejado cielo. Nadía podría quejarse de un día tan maravilloso y mas siendo primavera. Lamentablemente para muchos era una semana llena de exámenes, con lo cual si se quería disfrutar de la calidez del sol, debía hacerse junto con la compañía de montañas de libros y pergaminos. Tal y como lo hacia Lily Evans.

La joven estaba sentada a orillas del lago, con su espalda sobre el fuerte tronco de uno de los árboles mas alejados del bullicio de aquellos alumnos que no tenían, o preferían, cosas para estudíar. Cada tanto la pelirrojo alzaba su vista hacia los alumnos que gritaban y corrían por ahí "es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer…Merlín…después se quejan de que les va mal" pensaba mientras negaba con su cabeza, y volvía a fijar sus ojos en las líneas del libro que tenia apoyado sobre su regazo.

"Veamos…El fwooper es un pájaro africano que exhibe plumaje de colores intensos; los hay anaranjados, rosados, verde lima y amarillos… ¡cállense por Merlín! …Este animal ha sido durante mucho tiempo proveedor de plumas de fantasía y sus huevos pueden llamar la atención por los dibujos de vivos colores de la CASCARA!"

Leyó furiosa la última palabra, cerrando el libro de un golpe. Esta vez el griterío era insoportable, no podría estudíar así…realmente era un día excelente para disfrutarlo y estudíar, pero aparentemente el mundo deseaba que Lily pasar su "maravilloso" DÍA estudíando en la biblioteca, donde siempre.

Acomodo todos sus libros dentro de su mochila y se puso de pie, acomodando su uniforme. Suspiro resignada y echo una ultima mirada al cielo "lastima…pero quiero estudíar" pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo, pero unos gritos le hicieron detenerse. No odía ser, hacia un buen rato que se la pasaban gritando. Giro sobre sus talones y se percato de que los gritos provenían de alguna zona del bosque oscuro, no parecían ser de monstruos o algo así, lo que mas intriga le daba…eran gritos de muchachos, jóvenes…seguramente gastándole alguna broma pesada a alguien…y un nombre llego a su mente.

-¡James Potter!- murmuro por lo bajo, tenia que ser el…y seguramente estaría molestando al pobre de Severus. Molesta se adentro en el bosque, decidía a detener lo que fuera que estuvieran haciéndole al pobre chico.

No tubo que caminar mucho, pues cerca de donde estaba, en un abierto claro del bosque, estaba James, con su grupo de amigos…obviamente y como era costumbre en ellos, molestando a Severus.

-¡Oigan! - grito haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta hacia ella. Lily dejo su mochila en el suelo y se acerco a hacia ellos, apuntándoles con su varita - ¡Déjenlo en paz! - grito al ver que Potter y Black tenían una maceta con lo que a Lily le pareció una joven Mandrágora. Lily miro a los jóvenes rápidamente…todos traían puestas un par de orejeras…- ¡Basta¿Por que lo molestan tanto?- James soltó la mandrágora y se acerco a Lily con aires de triunfador, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su pelo, despeinandolo aun mas "¡Merlín¿Quien se cree?"

-A ver…Lily, hermosa…- a lo cual la joven respondió abriendo sus ojos molesta - ¿Por que siempre lo defiendes¿Por que siempre piensas que somos los chicos malos?- le pregunto deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-¿Por que? Simplemente por que ustedes son siempre los que le atacan, el pobre ni se defiende y--

-¿Y que? Además… ¿piensas atacarnos¿Solo tu? Linda actitud para una premio anual…- dijo causando la risa del grupo que se encontraba sus espaldas.

- Lo mismo para ti, Potter! No olvides que, lamentablemente, compartimos el puesto - dijo la pelirroja - ¡Ahora déjenlo ir! - dijo apoyando sus manos en su cadera, en forma de jarra. James se dio vuelta y miro a Severus, quien estaba atado contra un árbol, aparentemente con un hechizo silenciador, puesto que movía sus labios pero nada salían de ellos, y volvió a mirarla a Lily, con una sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios.

- Muy bien…lo soltamos - Lily lo miro y sonrió satisfecha…pero repentinamente su sonrisa se borro…todo había sido muy sencillo - pero si me das un beso - le dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿¡QUE!?- grito consternada ante el comentario del joven.

-Si no aceptas…- murmuro acomodándose las orejeras mientras se acercaba a ella, James apoyo una mano a cada lado del rostro de la pelirroja, sobre sus orejas y grito - Bueno chicos…3…- ¿Que debía hacer? Si no aceptaba darle un beso, Severus quedaría mas traumado de lo que seguramente ya estaba… además si no lo hacia solo se desmayaría por unas horas y…-…2…-

-¡Esta bien!- grito la joven derrotada. Los amigos de Potter sonrieron y dejaron la maceta de la mandrágora a un lado, mientras que el pobre de Severus la miraba entre triste, enfadado y aliviado. - Pero no aquí…-

-uuu…Si quieres que estemos a solas solo tienes que decirlo de buena manera…sabes que no me voy a negar -

-Potter…no acabes con la poca paciencia que me queda…aquí nos quedamos…pero ellos - dijo señalando a Sirius, Lupin y demás - se van…pero primero dejen ir a Snape.- inquirió apartándose del premio anual. James movió su varita y soltó a Snape, el cual luego de acomodar su túnica y levantar sus libros se fue del bosque…no sin evitar lanzar un comentario contra James.

-algún DÍA…Potter…algún DÍA me las pagaras…y si puedo tus hijos también!- dijo entre dientes.

-Si es que encuentra a alguien tan idiota como para tenerlos con el - murmuro Lily, haciendo que Severus le sonriera levemente, mientras era empujado por Sirius lejos de el claro.

- ejemm…- fingió toser James - Estamos solos…sabes…- Lily estaba de espaldas a el, miro unos instantes a la profundidad del bosque y respirando profundamente se dio vuelta bruscamente.

Llevo sus manos hacia el rostro de James y fuertemente junto sus labios con los de el. Tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios también, apretados contra los de el, cuando sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura, alzándola un par de centímetros del suelo. Pudo haber protestado, pero no lo hizo, no podía pensar, su mente estaba llena de tantas sensaciones nuevas que se apoderaban de ella, que no podía hacer nada, solo dejarse llevar por el beso. Para cuando se dio cuenta, le pareció que se habían tomado una eternidad en aquel beso, y se descubrió a ella misma besándole suavemente, mientras despeinaba sus cabellos con sus manos. Estaba besando a James Potter, estaba haciendo el papel de una tonta admiradora desesperada por ese beso, como todas las demás…alguna que habría estado esperando ese momento durante años…¡pero no ella! Y se aparto rápidamente.

-Para no querer besarme te tomaste bastante tiempo ¿No lo crees, Evans?- dijo burlonamente. Lily se mordió el labio inferior mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia su mochila y se la colgaba en un hombro. - Me parece que voy a molestar mas seguido a Snivellius- comento riéndose.

-Haz lo que quieras…nunca mas…- dijo furiosa - nunca mas te volveré a besar…- dijo agitadamente mientras salía corriendo del bosque.

El resto de la tarde no pudo concentrarse en el estudio, ni esa noche…ni quizás por varios momentos de los siguientes días….no por que hubiera gente haciendo bullicio, si no por que inconscientemente su recuerdo la llevaba a aquel claro, y automáticamente su dedo incide recorrería su boca, con nostalgia de aquella dulce sensación.


End file.
